


The Way It Should Be:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Beach Sex, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Moving In Together, One-Sided Attraction, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets great news, As soon as he gets it, He tells Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Way It Should Be:

*Summary: Danny gets great news, As soon as he gets it, He tells Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

After Governor Denning leaves, The Boys relaxed for awhile, & enjoying the scenery in front of them. They moved to the sand, & sat on the blanket, so they can watch the sunset, which is their favorite thing to do, After they had a long day.

 

“Things will be okay, You got to believe it”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he puts a comforting hand on top of his best friend, partner, & hopeful lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s hand, It made the former seal smile.

 

Steve knew this, & he knew that Danny was right, & he also was feeling attraction between himself, & the blond man, He was afraid to be rejected, so he didn’t say a word, Even though, It was hard, & he fought not to say a word at all.

 

Danny’s cellphone rang all of a sudden, He had a smile on his face, He told Steve the news, “She can’t leave the island, She can’t leave the island”, As he is speaking of his daughter, Grace Williams. The Men hugged, as they celebrated the wonderful news.

 

Steve & Danny looked at each other, & they released the attraction between them, They ended up having sex, as the stars were coming out. They’ve been dancing around this for awhile.

 

After an intense lovemaking, Steve said, “I love you, Danno, Please move in with me ?”, The Blond nodded, & said, “Of course, I love you too”, They shared a kiss, knowing that their future will beautiful, & safe, as they hugged, & cuddled against each other.

 

The End.


End file.
